


In Her Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Help, Loneliness, Morning Cuddles, Napping, Other, Stuffing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One morning, the Author wakes up no longer alone.(Please guys just let me have this one fic I am going through a lot)A chub!rdj fic.NOT A SHIP
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr. & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I wrote this, I'm going through a lot.   
> Anyways here is another Chubby!rdj fic

Although her eyes didn't open, she was aware of everything. She could hear rain pattering gently on the windows, thick branches struggling against the wind, and the familiar light snoring on the other side of the bed. It was a rainy cool morning; her favorite kind of morning. And it'd only get better now that she had _him._ Mornings were always better with him. The rather large man continued to snore peacefully without a care in the world. The Author didn't even have to open her eyes to know that he would be there beside her. When her heavy eyes did open, she was greeted by his puffed out backside that sank and rose with every heavy breath he took. It wasn't his fault, he'd have to often turn on every side to get some decent sleep. Suddenly she realized she'd almost forgotten what her plans were this morning, she needed to get up right away to set things in motion. It would be her little thank you gift for him and she felt that he was probably feeling a little underappreciated.That had to change. Carefully, the Author scooted herself off of the bed and onto the cold floor below, pressing her lips tightly to not let out a sound as she shivered from the sudden change from a warm bed to the icy floor which offered no comfort unlike the man in her bed who still slept soundly. No longer did the Author have to wake up alone and afraid. She smiled to herself, feeling comforted by the thought. Everything was better with him. In her eyes, everything was okay. Her foot falls were quiet as she made her way to the door, keeping in mind that with a missed step, she'd ruin her surprise and she'd feel obligated to spill the beans. That wouldn't happen. Finally, she made it and opened the door before closing it again. 

On the other side, the Author made her way downstairs and into the kitchen with excitement making way in her mood. She'd surprise him with a large breakfast. By the minute, the Author was whipping up what could've been a breakfast that would've fed three people. On one plate was a tall stack of hot buttery pancakes having been soaked with syrup, another was french toast with thick cuts of butter on them already half melted by the heat, and more plates were to be taken out for the eggs, oatmeal, and sausages. The Author couldn't help but blush a radiant pink at the thought of him gobbling up all this food greedily. In her eyes, there was no shame for eating greedily. After turning off the hot stove, she carefully put all the plates onto a single large tray. She let out a giggle to herself, feeling the excitement rush through her like adrenaline as she picked up the heavy tray back upstairs with the same gentleness she had when coming down. Hopefully he would be pleased with the surprise. At the top, she took in a deep breath before reopening the door and allowed the aroma to fill the air. As she stepped closer to the bed with the tray, she saw him lift his face up groggily half covered with messy hair. He always looked quite adorable like a curious puppy waking after a long nap. As she finally crawled back into bed with the tray, Robert turned over to face her with those round eyes that said it all. He had woken up hungry again. Perfect. 

The Author took a fork and knife then cut a piece of a pancake, lifting it to Robert's puffy face. 

"Good morning~." She chimed. "I made you a hot yummy breakfast!"

When the fork got close enough, he quickly took the piece off of the fork and into his mouth;gobbling it up in just a quick bite. 

"Thank you, Author but why? What's all the fancy stuff for?" 

The Author merely shrugged at him before answering. 

"I just wanted to make you something. I've been noticing you feeling pretty down lately since I had...them but they're gone now!" 

She brought the stack of pancakes to his face as he sat up. 

"I made all of this just for you so eat to your heart's content!" The Author beamed. 

"Are you sure?" Robert questioned. "What about you? Aren't you going to have? Seems an awful lot for just one person." 

The Author shook her head and brought the rest of the tray to him. 

"Nope! I made it just for you." 

The man's puffed out blushing cheeks betrayed the look of concern in his eyes as he began to eat away at the fluffy pancake stack first. While he ate, the Author pulled out her phone and pressed the power button for any new messages. There was only one new message at the top of the screen from an unknown number. She sighed, thinking this was probably another so called friend trying to get back in her life when they made it miserable. It was best to get it over it and see what they had to say. However, she was surprised with a large block of text that seemed heartfelt but she knew was insincere. This was just an age old gag.

_Author, hey it's us. We just wanna let you know how sorry we are since the incident. We shouldn't have walked out on you when you opened up about your problems. We shouldn't have lied to you everytime you wanted to hang out. We shouldn't have left you alone since last night. Author. We know you haven't been eating or even taking care of yourself. We are so so worried about you and we just want you to know that we are coming over to see you today. Go ahead and be mad all you want but this is for your own good._

_We don't think you can handle being alone another day._

She didn't realize that Robert was looking over her shoulder reading along with her. He only coughed, letting her know he also knew about the text. She sighed and deleted it, unamaused by the prank. That was nothing more but another pathetic prank her ex friends were trying to pull since how many times?. But the problem has been dealt with and here she was in peace with the one friend she knew she could count on. In her eyes, everything was okay as long as she has him. Surprisingly, Robert spoke up while eating his french toast ontop of the former pancake plate. 

"Just a bunch of dweebs. Forget about them." 

The Author smiled, facing him again with admiration and comforted by his words. 

"Yeah. Besides I got my most trusted friend with me. You'll hold them off won't you?" 

Robert nodded happily as he took another bite. 

"Yeah, keeping feeding me like this and I'll probably be able to crush them under me." He laughed. 

She laughed with him and patted his doughy stomach that was filling out his shirt nicely.

"And if you want, I'll give you some belly rubs to help it settle down and you can sleep more all nice and full." 

He nodded again, focused on the eggs and sausages in his face eaten away in large bites that filled his cheeks momentarily before forced down his throat. Then, he finally got to the oatmeal bowl, opting to just tip the bowl slighty downward to drink up the thickening concotion. Robert tapped the Author's shoulder, signaling for her help. She knew what he meant by help. 

"Oh okay. I'll soothe, you eat." 

Drinking away the hot oatmeal with heavy gulps, he felt some part of himself protest against it yet he pressed on as the Author put a comforting hand on his already full stomach. She rubbed it soothingly as she whispered in his ear encouragement. 

"That's a good boy. Just breathe and I'll rub." 

With every gulp, she let her fingers sink into the bloated flesh and gripping it with utmost care and affection like she was merely feeding him with her emotions. If she was, he'd probably eat her out of house and home. She squeezed, pulled and released the skin before letting her hands slide all over freely from the taut round belly in front of her to his puffy back side. Meanwhile, he let out a moan of approval, feeling her love through her fingers kiss the pounds on him. When he had one last gulp left, he pulled his face away from the bowl heaving. 

"Author..I need help." He whined. "I don't think I can fit the last of it. It hurts so much." 

She pulled away from embracing him and put the bowl back in his face, making him a little woosy. She knew he could fit one last bite. 

"You can do it. Just one more. For me?" 

Robert huffed a bit but obeyed, he knew the sweet reward that waited beyond the painful bloating and the heavy churning. As soon as the Author put her hands on his back, he swallowed the last of it. 

*GULP* 

He felt it slide down inside of him, initiating a beginning stomach ache. But the Author had a plan for that. Her hands slid up and down his back as he sat there wordless, groaning. When she slid one back up, she gave him a few hard pats, making him let out a belch and a sigh of relief. 

"Does that feel good?" She giggled.

"Uh huh.." Was his only response. 

"Good. Did you enjoy your big breakfast?" 

Robert was already falling asleep again, the hot butter from all the pancakes, french toast, oatmeal, and just the eggs and sausages were lulling him to sleep. He only had enough energy to mumble. 

"Yeah.." 

The Author continued to rub his back and pat him in case he needed to let out more air that was hurting him. His head fell lazily on her shoulder as he finally fell asleep this time with a full stomach. She didn't hesitate to embrace him again and continued to give him a massage. Every now and then, she whispered into his ears little sweet messages for him, subtlely encouraging him while her hands went back to the swollen mass between them: a gurgling, aching belly that made his shirt look like it was being eaten up by it. Those little messages were like melted gold dripping in his ears. 

"I enjoy every morning with you. I don't need those nasty freaks. As long as I get to have you everyday, I am fine." 

"I love being able to cook for you because I know you'll be happy." 

"Eat to your heart's content always." 

She took him off of her and back on the bed as if she was rocking him like a child. His snores didn't bother one bit and she knew he somehow listened to her. The Author continued to speak, letting herself go in her words. 

"You are so soft, huggable, and warm. You remind me of an overstuffed plush toy." 

Ignoring the sounds of the desperate screams of her ex friends outside, the Author crawled up to Robert and let herself flop on his stomach. 

"I think you'll be a nice pillow. A nice...fluffy...pillow." 

She pulled the blanket over them and allowed herself to sink into him, letting his plush softness and body heat to butter her up for a long nap. In his arms, she was warm and cozy. In her eyes, as they all screamed to help her out of her spiral...

Everything was fine. 


End file.
